1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to body harnesses and more particularly to a body harness that is specifically adapted for use in training individuals to perform certain sports-related activities such as snow skiing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Body harnesses of various types have been available for many years. By way of example, harnesses have been used on parachutes since the early years of aviation with an example of such a parachute harness being disclosed in U S. Pat. No. 3,692,262 issued to Gaylord. Body harnesses have also been used in mountain climbing so that an individual can be secured to a safety line in the event the individual loses his or her grip and falls during a mountain climbing venture. An example of such a harness is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,217 issued to Markwell, et al.
More recently, with the advent of seat belts in automobiles to protect individuals from harm upon sudden stops or wreckage of the automobile, body harnesses have been developed to be worn by small children or infants to prevent bodily harm to the infant. In some instances, the infant is confined in a car seat but in others, the infant can be secured in a body harness of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,954,280 issued to Roberts, et al.
Body harnesses have also been developed for small children so that they can be controlled in public places by attaching a tether to the body harness worn by the child whereby a parent can maintain continuous control over the child.
To applicant's knowledge, however, harnesses have not been used for training purposes in sports endeavors and it is to this end that the present invention has been developed.